


If Stone Walls Could Talk

by hikotevettvtkhnyqvlvr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikotevettvtkhnyqvlvr/pseuds/hikotevettvtkhnyqvlvr
Summary: Being stuck in a subterranean cavern with no way out and no sign of reinforcements was not how Keyleth imagined spending a lovely autumn day in Whitestone.At least she had some company.





	If Stone Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Playground_of_Alcor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/gifts).



As someone with a deep enjoyment of all nature had to offer, Keyleth could rattle off a plethora of great ways to spend an autumn afternoon. Watching leaves of gold and red fall from the small forest of deciduous trees amidst Whitestone's evergreens, for instance. Or exploring more of the surrounding city. Or even retiring to her bed chambers within the castle early to, well, spend time with Vax. That was, assuming they had even left their bed in the first place.    
  
Being trapped in an underground cavern beneath the Alabaster Sierras was not on that list.    
  
It was all Percy’s fault, really. The party had been investigating different locations surrounding Whitestone, searching for clues regarding the ziggurat when  _ Percival _ of all people decided on splitting up the group for efficiency’s sake. Honestly, Keyleth thought he was smarter than that. But regardless, thanks to his stroke of logic and an ill timed purple worm attack, she was exhausted, mostly out of spells, and trapped in tunnel more than fifty feet underground.    
  
At least she wasn’t alone.    
  
“Right, so if we both give those rocks there a big ol’ push at the same time, we should get ‘em to budge a bit.”    
  
Keyleth sighed. Grog, with his incomparable prowess on the battlefield, had been the logical choice to have by her side when scouting the dangerous, uncharted terrain below the mountains. However, he was decidedly less useful in matters where slicing a great axe through someone’s skull wasn’t a ready solution.    
  
“We’ve already tried that, Grog.” Keyleth replied through her teeth. “Twice. It’s not going to make a difference.”    
  
As much as she enjoyed his company, Grog wasn’t the easiest person to communicate with. Well, for Keyleth, no one was all that easy to communicate with. But Grog… he operated on a totally different wavelength than she did. All that raw emotion, that anger she kept so tightly contained, was the driving force behind his every decision. As a compassionate person by nature and a pragmatic one by necessity, Keyleth found her companion’s recklessness and occasional lack of empathy puzzling to say to least. But as frustrating as his inability to grasp the most basic of concepts could be, there was something about the way his mind worked that fascinated her.   
  
“Oh, yeah, right, right.” Grog said, furrowing his brow and scratching his beard, deep in thought. Keyleth watched from her position slumped against the rock wall as he paced back and forth the length of the cavern. “Oh, maybe you could go Minxie, yeah?” He suggested, suddenly turning towards her with a look of glee. “And jus’ start tearing these boulders to shreds, all tough like.”    
  
Keyleth couldn’t help but smile as he demonstrated, battering the air with his fists.    
  
“I’m not sure Minxie is going to be any better at moving those rocks than we are, unfortunately.” She told him a little apologetically. It wasn’t a bad idea, necessarily, certainly one she hadn’t thought of, but there was still little chance of a goliath and a saber-tooth tiger getting past whatever latent magic was stored in the minerals beneath the peaks.    
  
“Too bad,” Grog said with an unperturbed shrug. “S’hot when you do that.”   
  
Keyleth’s eyes widened in surprise for an instant before narrowing slightly. Grog hadn’t really paid her too many compliments before, and certainly never about her appearance. Not that she ever thought to keep track of that kind of thing, or anything. It was just… well, it was something new, that’s all. And much less disagreeable than expected.   
  
“Um, thank you?”    
  
Grog bowed his head once in her direction, in a manner Keyleth guessed he must have picked up from Scanlan. She could clearly imagine the tip of a beret as he replied with a gentlemanly, “You’re very welcome”, shooting her a grin that was equally smug and coy.   
  
Yup, he’d definitely learned a thing or two from Scanlan.   
  
Keyleth promptly looked away, suddenly very interested in a cluster of cave moss that lined the cracks in the ground by her feet. “I, um, I’m going to just, uh, let everyone know what’s going on with us.” She said after clearing her throat, filling the awkward lull in conversation.    
  
Grog looked at her with a raised eyebrow, motioning back and forth between them with a meaty finger.   
  
“Like, ‘with us’ as in, stuck in a cave, ‘with us’.” She corrected quickly, beginning to blush a bit at the insinuation in spite of herself. “Not, like, ‘with us’, ‘with us’, you know?”    
  
Grog just shrugged again and shook his head, turning away to face the opposite wall. He plopped himself down with a soft grunt and began busing himself by scratching little marks into the stone with a spare dagger.   
  
Gods, even around someone she’d known for years, Keyleth couldn’t string a sentence together without babbling aimlessly or throwing in an accidental innuendo. She honestly made herself cringe sometimes.    
  
Pushing her inarticulate turn of phrase to a neglected corner of her psyche, Keyleth brought a couple of fingers to her enchanted earring. Reaching the rest of Vox Machina was a long shot, especially at this distance, but she was more than willing to try. Anything to get out of that stupid cave in, really.    
  
“Um, Percy?” She began, directing her words toward the Earring of Whispers. “So, Grog and I ran into a little bit of trouble in the tunnels beneath the mountains you sent us to and we kind of need backup.” Looking across the cavern, Grog seemed engrossed in whatever activity was holding his interest and paid Keyleth no mind as she continued. “It’s nothing super urgent or anything… There was just, um, this giant worm? And it kind of caused a cave in and now we’re sort of stuck here. Indefinitely.”   
  
Silence.    
  
“Percy?” Keyleth tried again. “Vax? Anyone?”   
  
She waited another moment but no response came.   
  
With a groan, she threw her head back against the blocked off entrance in frustration. Not hard enough to hurt or anything, but hard enough to knock her antler circlet slightly off center.    
  
“Absolutely nothing.” Keyleth reported in a huff as she slouched lower on the ground, hardly having to raise her voice in the close confines. “Everyone’s out of range. Either that, or this stupid Whitestone rock has some sort of magical property that prevents items like this. Doesn’t really change much for us, however.”    
  
To her frustration, Grog seemed to be paying little to no attention. He sat a few yards away, his muscular, tattooed back towards Keyleth as he continued to scratch patterns into the stone. A quiet, yet awful scraping sound filled the chamber with each drag of his knife.    
  
“Grog, are you even paying attention?” She snapped, a little harsher than she meant to. “No one’s coming. We’re stuck here. You do get that, right?”   
  
The scraping stopped for a moment. “Yeah, I‘m not an idiot.” Grog replied after a beat, still facing away from her. His massive shoulders slumped and his head hung a little lower than usual. But before Keyleth could process his shift in mood, Grog pressed the dagger back against the stone wall and continued his ministrations.    
  
Perhaps if she wasn’t so disgruntled about being abandoned and trapped in a cave in, Keyleth would have had a bit more patience. But damn it, she was stuck under the mountains with no escape plan and no word of backup. And sure, maybe none of it was Grog’s fault and it was wrong of her to take it out on him, but she was exhausted and entirely too tightly wound and that high pitched scraping of metal on stone was really driving her berserk.    
  
After another few minutes of on and off scratching, Keyleth finally stood up, marched over to Grog, and plucked the dagger out of his hand.    
  
“Hey!” Grog barked, turning to face her with a sour expression. “That’s my knife, that is!”   
  
“Not anymore,” Keyleth told him irritably, “Not until we figure out a way out of here. Then you can make as much of that awful scratching noise as you like.”   
  
“Right, well, I’ve had loads of good plans, jus’ so you know.” Grog interjected, the thick hair of his beard bristling. “S’not my fault you didn’t want to go along with ‘em. And for your information, I wasn’t making noises, I was making words.”   
  
Keyleth crossed her arms, unconvinced. “Words?”   
  
“That’s right. And shapes.” Grog said stiffly, though sounding quite proud of himself. “I did a right good job too, ‘till you stole my, uh, artistic what-cha-ma-call-it.”   
  
“You mean your hunting knife?”   
  
“Yeah, that. Still finished it, mostly, though. No thanks to you.”    
  
In an attempt to humor him, Keyleth leaned forward for a closer look at the carvings that had been ignored up until now. She regretted her behavior almost immediately.    
  
Scratched into the rock wall, next to a sloppy drawing of a smiley face with little antlers and hair that looked like sticks, was her name.   
  
**K i L Ǝ F**   
  
Keyleth felt her heart swell a little in her chest. It was kind of adorable. Horrendously misspelled, of course, but adorable.   
  
“I was going to put a big dragon skull with a couple of X’s over its eyes down here, and a lil’ ball of fire with a sad face over there.” Grog explained, pointing out a few heavily scratched off parts of the stone. “See? That thing there was supposed to be Raishan and your dead tribe, and whatnot. Getting the shapes right was a bit harder than I thought it would be, though.”   
  
“I…” Keyleth began, unsure of what to say.   
  
“It was going to be a sort of tapestry,” Grog continued, cutting her off. “You know, so travelers far and wide could hear how Keyleth of Vox Machina felled the Diseased Deceiver and brought justice to her fallen friends.” He spoke animatedly, as if mimicking the tone of various poets and bards he had come across in the past. “That was, ‘till, you stole my knife, of course.”   
  
All the frustration Keyleth had been feeling melted into a strange cocktail of guilt and gratitude. The thought that Grog Strongjaw, this hulking barbarian who’s most definitely killed more people than he could count, could produce something so thoughtful on her behalf was remarkable.    
  
“That’s… that’s very sweet, Grog.” Keyleth said quietly. She wrung her hands together, suddenly unsure of what to do with them. Not once did she consider herself a worthy subject for any sort of tale or tapestry, even an illegible one scribbled on the wall of an abandoned cavern. But for whatever reason, Grog did. It caught her by surprise, as did the abrupt swell of affection that began in her chest and settled warmly in her stomach. “I, um, I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Keyleth continued sheepishly, looking into his eyes. Even seated, Grog was still quite the imposing figure, and she didn’t have to look too far down to meet his gaze. “Obviously, all this isn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”   
  
To her relief, Grog gave her a nonchalant shrug and a simple “S’okay,” before his face broke out in a toothy grin. “It’s Percy’s bloody fault anyway. The bastard.”   
  
Keyleth couldn’t help but laugh, his words echoing her own thoughts exactly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noticed how Grog’s eyes lit up at her reaction, so subtly she could have imagined it. But there was no imagining the way he chucked along with her or the inviting shift in his body posture.    
  
“Oh, trust me, I know.” She told him, all feelings of unease and guilt and frustration set aside. Of all people, Keyleth certainly hadn’t expected Grog to be so effective in lightening the mood and setting her at ease in a less than ideal situation, but his carefree and unruly charm did just the trick. He had always been full of surprises, that much was true. But Keyleth had never realized how pleasant some of those surprises were until now.   
  
“Course you do. ‘Cause you’re smart. Like me.” Grog said matter of factly, settling back against the stone wall, facing her head on. “Besides, I like seeing you lose your temper.”   
  
“You… you do?”   
  
“Yeah.” Grog said earnestly. “You’re a feisty one. Gotta lot of power in that skinny lil’ body. Might as well show it off a bit more.”   
  
He prodded a finger playfully at her sternum and Keyleth felt a wave of heat rush to her face, her cheeks blushing pink against fair, freckled skin. The warmth joined the pleasant stirring deep in her stomach when his finger lingered a moment longer, the rough pad brushing against an exposed patch of collarbone before he slowly pulled away. 

Keyleth’s body shivered at the contact and even more so at the lack of it.

For what could have been a heartbeat or a full minute, the pair waited in silence, briefly looking at each other before promptly averting their gaze, unsure of how to start conversation and even more unsure of how to break the palpable cloud of tension in the stone enclosure. Keyleth had never particular perceptive when it came to matters of desire, especially when it was directed at her. Piecing together what exactly her companion wanted or expected through stolen glances was a challenge she wasn’t prepared for.

But Grog, with his patient, hungry eyes and his thinly clothed body on display, proved less difficult to read than most. The way he held himself, legs outstretched and shoulders back to slyly flaunt his bare, muscular chest was indicative enough of his interest.

Maybe part of it was because she was exhausted and overwrought and didn’t want to think anymore. Or because of that awful, unreadable tapestry that had no business being as endearing as it was. Or because there was honestly nothing better to do to pass the time. Whatever the reason, Keyleth found herself more than ready to accept the invitation in front of her. 

So she did. In a brilliantly spontaneous move that probably never would have happened if she had been thinking with any rationality or even at all, Keyleth strode forward, bent down, and kissed him. It was impulsive and stupid and would assuredly end up awkward for all involved afterward but she honestly couldn’t bring herself to care. Besides, Grog had encouraged her reckless side. 

The brief swell of panic deep in her gut in the seconds that followed the kiss painfully reminded Keyleth of why she hated making those risky decisions. However, the satisfaction of Grog’s lips moving in tandem with hers that followed, and the way the fear melted into something impossibly sweeter suppressed that notion entirely. She could understand why he was so partial to charging headfirst into the unknown. The rush of adrenaline, the fluttering of her heart, the unhinged daring of it all was completely addictive.

Grog’s mouth was hot and wanting against her own and his beard left her neck feeling itchy and raw in the best possible way. With a surprisingly gentle touch, he cradled her face, tangling his fingers in her hair to pull her the slightest bit closer. His other hand rested on her waist, thumbing the fabric of her skirt as if asking permission for more.

Keyleth nibbled on his bottom lip, wordlessly signaling her approval. With a growl that reverberated from the back of his throat, Grog pulled her down into his lap roughly, and Keyleth couldn’t help but let out a tiny whimper in response. His hands traveled down to her hips, then her ass, holding her tight, his blunt nails biting into supple flesh through the clothing. Eagerly, Keyleth wrapped her arms around Grog’s neck, continuing to goad him with open, languid kisses and well timed bites. 

“Someone’s feeling impatient.” Grog murmured against her mouth, giving her ass a squeeze for good measure. His voice was low and gravely like Keyleth had never heard it before and she could feel the mounting warmth between her legs begin to stir at the sound of it. 

“Just taking a page out of your book.” Keyleth replied, raking her nails his broad, sculpted chest too gentle to hurt, but hard enough to elicit another dangerous growl from the man beneath her. “Action first, consequences later, right?” She kissed him again and rocked her hips down against his, teasing him and stoking her own arousal at the same time. Her knees straddled either side of him, pressing into the rocky ground hard enough to bruise.

“You’re a fast learner, then.” Grog replied, capturing her mouth in another breathtaking kiss, his hands groping her body as they made their way back up to her chest. Every kiss, every touch exchanged between the two of them was wrought with fervor and aggression. Each pull of hair was matched by an equally desperate tug of clothing or rut of hips in an arms race for dominance and release. It wasn’t until Grog’s big, calloused hands slipped beneath Keyleth’s leathers and began pawing at her breasts that she finally gave in, letting her breathy moans of pleasure and defeat echo throughout the cavern. 

“I like these.” Grog told her, after fervently unlacing the ties of her corset, taking a small breast in each hand. Keyleth had always been terribly self conscious of her flat chest since she was old enough to care about that sort of thing. Even as an adult, she was still too gangly and thin to achieve that busty, sought after figure she so desired. But Grog didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He palmed them appreciatively, occasionally rolling and tugging at a rapidly stiffening nipple between his fingers. “Such pretty lil’ tits you got.” He continued, moving to press kisses over her jaw and neck. “I can fit ‘em in my hands easy.”

Keyleth moaned out something incoherent and ground down against the growing hardness beneath her, her words lost in the storm of carnal sensation. 

“Looks like you like all this too.” Grog said with a little chuckle, rubbing at the sensitive flesh with a vigor that left her breasts aching and her core pulsing with want. Keyleth could practically feel the dark marks that formed under his restless mouth as he bit and lapped at the newly exposed skin.

When he finally took a nipple between his teeth she stifled a scream, sitting up on her knees and pressing her chest against him to give him more leverage.

“Use your words, Kiki,” He muttered against her sternum in between kisses, his tongue tracing shapes over the sensitive mounds of flesh. His hands drifted back to her waist, holding her still with an iron grip as she frantically tried to rut against him. “Wanna hear you say it.”

“G-Grog, please,” Keyleth moaned, the words escaping her lips in breathy, broken fragments as she wriggled and shook under his touch, desperate for friction. She could feel herself begin to soil the fabric of her smallclothes as the muscles inside of her clenched around nothing. “You... ngh… you know what I want.” She dug her nails into his shoulder blades as hard as she could, adding tiny, half moon imprints to the myriad of scars on his pale skin. Grog didn’t even flinch.

“I think I know too.” He said, pulling away for a moment to examine his handiwork. Keyleth whimpered at the loss of him, quivering as Grog tore away the layers of clothing that had covered her chest from her body. “But it sounds different coming from you.” 

He brought a hand back up to her jaw to cradle it softly, running a thumb over her bottom lip, which was swollen from kisses and biting down to keep some semblance of composure. When he looked up at her, Keyleth was taken aback by the soft, adoring look in his lust darkened eyes and the small, almost bashful smile half hidden by his beard.

Gods, she was in out of her depth. 

“I want you.” She whispered, catching his wrist and pulling it away before placing a kiss, slow and gentle, on his chapped lips. 

“Want you too,” Grog murmured into her mouth when they parted. “Have for a lil’ while know.”

“You have me.” Keyleth reassured him, her heart skipping a beat at the admission. “At least while we’re stuck here, I’m yours.”

It wasn’t much, but Grog accepted the promise readily, wrapping his arms around her in a massive hug, dragging her back down into his lap. Usually, there was nothing Keyleth hated more than feeling small. But here, dwarfed against Grog’s barrel chest and held tight in his solid embrace, she didn’t mind it one bit.

After a moment, the pair separated, eagerly stripping away the impeding layers of clothing, both finding it hard to look away. Keyleth shucked off her smallclothes, now ruined by a thick coat of arousal, but kept her long skirt securely fastened around her hips. Perhaps in the privacy of her own chambers she would be less adamant about preserving her modesty, but there was something about being completely naked in the middle of a subterranean death trap that she wasn’t a hundred percent comfortable with. Not unreasonably so, either.

Grog, on the other hand, did not share her reservations. He stood before her, all eight and a half feet of him, bare as the day he was born. She could feel her body hum with excitement as blood rushed through her veins and settled between her legs. However, that excitement soon turned to nervousness when she laid her eyes on what exactly she was working with.

Keyleth had seen him naked before, of course, and was keenly aware of, well, how well endowed he was, but never in this particular circumstance. She wasn’t  _ scared _ , necessarily, but the sheer size of him was enough to have her second guessing her desires.

Grog apparently noticed her change in demeanor and looked at her with a concerned expression. “What’s wrong?” He asked, cocking his head.

“Nothing!” She replied quickly, dragging her eyes back upward to meet his. “It’s just, um, you’re just big, that’s all.”

Grog smirked, pleased with himself. “Yeah, I know.”

Really though, his smug attitude had no business turning Keyleth on as much as it did.

Grog stepped toward her, and Keyleth swallowed visibly.

“Still wanna do this?”

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to gather the reckless courage Grog had in spades that she so admired. Action first, consequences later.

“Yes.”

With a wolfish grin, Grog closed the space between them, kissing her once more as he guided her to the floor. Keyleth willingly complied, letting him lay her down on his furs and manhandle her legs until they were spread obscenely wide, her dripping entrance and messily trimmed ginger curls on display. Grog looked downright ravenous as he placed an enormous hand on her knees and licked his lips at the sight of her. Keyleth watched as he began to stroke himself to his full length, quivering in anticipation. 

“I, um, I might need a little prep before you, you know…” She trailed off, trying to compare how wet she currently was to the amount of him that would soon be inside of her.

Grog nodded, letting go of himself and shifting his position to place a head between her freckled thighs. Keyleth inhaled sharply in preparation for the onslaught to come, as Grog pushed the fabric of her skirts away and brought his lips to her ready center. 

What he lacked with his words, Keyleth discovered, he more than made up with with his mouth alone.

With practiced skill, Grog dragged his wide tongue along folds of sensitive pink skin, sucking and nipping at her clit, shallowly thrusting in and out of her entrance. His saliva mingled with her natural slick until everywhere from her core to the tops of her thighs were coated in some sort of wetness. With each movement, Keyleth whimpered and mewled, twisting and thrashing about, lost in waves of mounting pleasure. It wasn’t until Grog slipped a couple of thick, calloused fingers inside of her and curled them just so that Keyleth finally let her pleasure overtake her. She came with a pathetic wail, with Grog knuckles deep inside her cunt and his beard tickling and itching her inner thighs deliciously. He kept up his ministrations, allowing her to ride out her release until she pushed him away, the continuous stimulation too much.

Breathing heavily, Keyleth collapsed her back, all the muscle tension that had been keeping her at attention disappearing. She barely noticed when Grog clambered up on top of her, kissing and nuzzling the crook of her neck, positioning himself between her still trembling thighs for entrance.

“Ready now?” He asked, his voice desperate and husky against her skin. 

Keyleth tried to speak, but the words got lost in the depths of her throat. She was too blissed out to form any kind of intelligible sentence at the moment. Instead she nodded vigorously and hooked her ankles around her hips, showing her approval in whatever way she could. 

However, there was no disguising the sharp twinge of pain and subsequent way her entire body tightened and winced that immediately followed when Grog finally pushed into her.

“You okay?” He grunted, pausing momentarily to let her adjust. Beneath him, Keyleth wriggled her hips experimentally, trying to find a position that hurt a little bit less. But, alas, every twist of her body just caused her entrance to ache in discomfort, thoroughly stretched and taught around the first few inches of Grog’s cock. Subconsciously, tears began to well up in her eyes and she bit down hard on her bottom lip to to keep from letting out a sob.

“I… “ Keyleth began, her voice raspy and utterly wrecked from pleasure and strain, “I don’t think… I don’t think you’re going to fit.”   
  
She felt Grog’s hands release her waist and begin to trace soothing patterns up and down her rib cage and stomach. “You can take it, Keyleth.” He whispered, his voice so gentle and reassuring Keyleth could cry. “I know you can.” Eventually, his hands wandered back up to rub and grope at her breasts, but he made no movements to enter any deeper inside of her.

Keyleth couldn’t deny how effective the additional sensation of a firm, yet delicate hand on her tits was at distracting her from the consistent ache at the juncture of her thighs.

“Not every lady can take a goliath, but you’re different, Kiki.” Grog continued, the slightest bit more forceful now that he could see some of her discomfort alleviated. “You’re tougher than the rest of ‘em, aren’t you?”

Keyleth was tough. Tougher than she gave herself credit for. Tough enough not to back out of something she wanted, something she needed, and tough enough to perceive through the pain. 

She closed her eyes, lolled her head back against the furs of Grog’s discarded armor, and nodded. 

“I am.”

She took a deep rattling breath and steeled herself for what was to come.   
  
“Yeah,” Grog replied, excitement layered beneath his goading voice. “Yeah you are.”

He finally pushed into her and Keyleth let out a choked cry, her entrance taught around him, quivering in pain. Every internal muscle seemed to fight against him, clenching and tightening, trying to force him out. But Grog just pushed through the involuntary resistance with a grunt of exertion, entering Keyleth slowly but surely until his hips were pressed flush against hers.

"You're doing so good." He told her, wiping a few tears away from Kyeleth's cheeks. "I knew you had it in you, I did."

All Keyleth could do was nod in return. She wanted this, she really did; every nerve ending on her body was on end and her swollen clit all but begged for attention. But gods, she had only ever been intimate with one other person and Grog was a lot to handle, even for somebody more experienced. Her cunt was completely filled, stretched to the point where she couldn’t even tell what hurt and what felt good anymore. 

“Just… just move.” Keyleth croaked, digging her nails into the tough flesh of Grog’s shoulder blades and he did as much, pulling out halfway before carefully entering her again. 

The instant she felt the tip of him brush against her back wall, everything changed. Whatever part of her Grog managed to stimulate through that simple action caused her to cry out in pleasure, the sound hoarse and breathy as it escaped her lips. Grog pulled his head away from where it had been buried beneath her jaw, softly kissing and nibbling at the flesh. His eyes brimmed with concern.

“Are you--”

“I’m fine, I promise,” Keyleth told him quickly, cutting him off before he could say any more. “Please, just do that again.”

Grog gave her one last look and kissed her gently on the mouth before resuming his motions. She could smell the scent of herself on his beard and shivered when the damp hair tickled her cheeks. He fucked into her with more force this time, cussing against her skin, grasping at her waist with a harder grip, but Keyleth could tell he was holding back. She knew what Grog was liked completely unhinged, and this wasn’t it. Part of her was grateful for his restraint, half afraid that he would break her without it, but another part of her wanted more. Wanted all he had to give to her.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Grog commented, grinding his hips in a circular pattern that had Keyleth seeing stars, fully sheathed inside of her. The tremendous pain she had felt when he had first entered her had gone away entirely-- or at least had morphed into the most lecherous and intense kind of pleasure. The way her walls shook and stung to accommodate him, the empty ache that he left in his wake when he pulled out of her only added to the electric sensations of every thrust.

“More,” Keyleth whined, clenching around him, frantically patting Grog’s back to catch his attention. “I can take it, Grog, please.”

“You sure, Kiki?” He asked, his rhythm faltering. His voice was gruff and strained, but there was a note of enthusiasm behind the question, as if he had been craving that same bestial frenzy too.

“Gods, yes.” Keyleth replied, bucking her hips up to meet his, desperately searching for the rough, all encompassing friction she was itching for. She could feel herself getting close, each movement adding to the swirling heat in the pit of her stomach and the jolts of pleasure inside of her. All it would take was that final push of roughness to send her over the edge.

And with a low growl that went straight to Keyleth’s core, Grog complied, wrapping her long legs more securely around him and rearing back on his knees, driving himself into her at a breakneck speed.

The change in angle was exactly what Keyleth needed. She let herself go limp on the ground as he fucked her, not even trying to stifle the string of pathetic mewls and unintelligible sounds that came out of her mouth. Grog began to pick up the pace of his movements at her moans of approval, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back in. Her eyelashes fluttered and Keyleth could feel a bead of drool escape her lips as she brought her hands down to her chest, groping and tugging at her own nipples in the hopes that the overstimulation would be just the trick to bring her release.   
  
“Wish you could see how pretty you look.” Grog said in between pants of breath. Keyleth could see the way his shoulders shook with each inhale and  _ fuck _ , she could feel the way her trembled inside of her and knew he was close too. “You feel pretty too. Feel so good and pretty around me.”   


“Grog, I’m close.” She whimpered, rubbing her tits depravedly, meeting his every thrust with a desperate buck of her hips.    
  
“You wanna come again for me?” Grog snarled, release his grip to move a hand between her legs, stroking her neglected clit with a big, calloused thumb. He matched his own pace, frantic and rough, and that last little bit of contact was all Keyleth needed. She came with a shrill gasp that definitely alerted more monsters to their location, her entire body shuddering with pleasure.

“There you go, Kiki,” Grog encouraged, fucking her through the aftershocks, letting her ride out her pleasure as she clenched and tightened around him. “Love seeing you let go like that, s’fucking hot.”

 

Keyleth let out a weary groan in response, her body as loose and pliable as a rag doll. She pressed a hand to her stomach, just under her navel and she could physically feel the bulge of him inside of her, continuing to pound into her thoroughly wrecked cunt. Now that her orgasm had subsided, the splitting pain of being hammered by a goliath began to return. Not to mention how sensitive she always was post climax, adding to the sting of the all too intense sensations. 

“Out… outside,” was all she could manage as she felt Grog begin to leak inside of her. As amazing as it would feel to truly be filled to the brim by him, Keyleth wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. Not to mention how much more difficult the clean up would be. 

Grog nodded and pulled out without hesitation, promptly beginning to stroke himself off. His cock was tinged with a slight reddish hue, that Keyleth realized with a start was almost certainly blood.

“Gonna come all over those pretty little tits of yours.” He growled, straddling Keyleth’s hips, fist moving furiously around himself. “Make ‘em even prettier.”

It wasn’t long before Grog made good on his word, coating her chest and stomach with ropes of come. He paused to catch his breath, milking out his pleasure before rolling over to lie down next to her on the cool ground of the cavern. Even in the dim light, Keyleth could see the vacant expression of bliss on his face and the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

  
“That sure was something.” Grog said finally, after minutes of silence had passed the pair by.    
  
“Um, yeah.” Keyleth replied absently, staring up at the rocky cave ceiling, It was difficult to separate shadow from stalactite in the darkness. To be fair, her current state was certainly not doing her deductive reasoning skills any favors. Everything was sensory overload right now; the beads of sweat and come that decorated her skin, the lightheadedness, the thick scent of arousal that hung in the musty cavern air. “Yeah, it… it sure was. I, um, I should probably, you know, make myself presentable before the others come.”   
  
And okay, maybe a part of her, an embarrassingly big part of her wanted to just lie down next to Grog in their little nook beneath the mountains for longer. To watch minutes turn to hours in the dim cavern light, listening to the steady sounds of one another’s breathing as they fell into a peaceful, post coital slumber. But the image of being caught in such a compromising position was humiliating enough to have her reaching for a spare rag in her traveling pack and begin to tidy herself up.

To her surprise, Grog placed a gentle hand on her wrist, preventing her from getting up.

“You could, uh, stay a minute, if you like.” He said, sounding more vulnerable than Keyleth had ever heard him sound. “I mean, I sure you’re probably really tired after all that. S’always important to take a nice long rest after exercise, you know.”

Keyleth gave him a small smile and compiled, snuggling up against him. There really wasn’t much else to do. She could afford herself this little pleasure. 

Besides, the rest of their friends wouldn’t be arriving for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @technicolortidepods, if you feel so inclined


End file.
